walt_disney_videos_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mermaid
The Little Mermaid is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video in 1991. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 24th December 1996. and it got re-released by Disney Videos in 1998. Description All the music, fun and adventure under the sea resurface in this magical, digitally remastered edition of Disney's 28th animated classic. Groundbreaking animation, colourful characters and an Oscar winning song and score make 'The Little Mermaid' even more popular today than the day she first splashed on screen! Ariel, the fun-loving and mischievous mermaid, lives in an underwater paradise with her father King Triton and is enchanted with the life above the sea ... even more so after saving a handsome prince from drowning! Against the advice of her best friend Flounder and the hilarious reggae-singing crab Sebastian, Ariel strikes a deal with the sea witch Ursula. In exchange for her beautiful voice, Ariel will become part of the human world. But what seems a dream come true becomes a heated race against time in which Ariel must win the prince's love and save her father's kingdom! With its enhanced sound quality and breathtaking imagery, this tale of pure Disney magic can finally be experienced like never before. Cast * Jodi Benson as Ariel, Vanessa * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian * Jason Marin as Flounder * Kenneth Mars as King Triton * Buddy Hackett as Scuttle * Ben Wright as Grimsby * René Auberjonois as Chef Louis * Paddi Edwards as Flotsam and Jetsam * Edie McClurg as Carlotta * Will Ryan as The Seahorse Herald * Frank Welker as Max the Sheepdog Trivia Trailers and info # The Rescuers Down Under and The Prince and the Pauper (Now Showing at a Cinema Near You) # Fantasia (Coming Soon to Video) # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1991 - Song of the South, Talespin, Gummi Bears, DuckTales, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh 1996 Re-release Opening # Hercules (1996 Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Toy Story (Coming to Life on Video) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # The Jungle Book # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) Closing # McDonald's The Little Mermaid 1989 (USA TV Advert) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1995 Videos (Saltwater Sisters and Ariel the Ballerina) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 (Circle of Life and 101 Notes of Fun) # Beauty and the Beast (Now On Video) # Sleeping Beauty (Now Awakening on Video) # Disney Videos 2 (1996) - Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney's Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Videos 1998 Re-release (Digitally Remastered) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # A Bug's Life (Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Coming Exclusively on Video. in March 1999) # Belle's Magical World (Exclusively on Video) # The Little Mermaid: Story Studio Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Little Mermaid Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001